


Not What It Seems

by risky_biznu



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dragons, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, My body is ready, Sorry Not Sorry, Tumblr, actual fiction, half crack, hella gay, i hope yours is too, midevil, saw it on a tumblr post, saw it on tumblr, tumblr post, wait is that a thing??, woot woot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risky_biznu/pseuds/risky_biznu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea from a post I saw on Tumblr about a dragon having to explain why he only captures princes. And a prince who has to explain why he gets captured by the same dragon over and over again. I took the idea and made it my own. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't really take this too seriously, but I started to get into the story and characters I created. So I guess you'd call it...half crack?

Our fanfic takes place in midevil England. In the thriving town of Smutalot. A mighty kingdom towered above a working village. The King ruled over the land with his lovely Queen and teenage son, Jack. 

Jack was three days short of being eighteen. He was tall with stick-straight dirty blond hair. On his eighteenth birthday, his mother and father were to set him with a princess for him to marry. But the thing was, Jack didn't want I be with a princess. Recently, he has been catching himself gazing more at the boy villagers than the girls. 

Oh well. This was the life he had ahead of him. He might as well get used to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Norbert was a teenage dragon who lived in a giant cave on the western side off the village. Facing the backside of the castle. Ever since Norbert was little, he knew he was...different. While all of his friends flew around and chased after the female dragons, he wanted to fly after some of the boy dragons. As Norbert grew up, he learned to keep his feelings to himself for fear of getting made fun of.

But one thing that made his feelings about liking boys was that his area of the cave was perfectly aligned with a side view of the castle. Which was the wing where Prince Jack lived.

Over the course of several years, Norbert had devolved the most unbearable crush on Prince Jack. It all started when he was fourteen...

*FLASHBACK*

Norbert; Come ON Dad! Can I come with you? Pleeeeeeeaaaase?

Dad: Are you sure you are ready to fly with me? We aren't just playing anymore. We need to scare the people of Smutalot. Even though we aren't capturing any princess or anything. Just being present.

Norbert: Yes! I understand and i'm ready! Yes!

Dad: Ok fine. Come on!

Norbert: Yay!

As they flew across the town, Norbert saw the townspeople cowering in his and his father's shadows. Half of him felt big and powerful. Even though he was not much bigger than the humans his age. But the other half of him wanted to swoop down tell the villagers that they didn't intend to hurt anyone. But he figured that that would just make things worse.

Norbert and his father were circling back towards the cave when they passed the mighty castle. The sun was setting. Norbert just happened to look down at the balcony below him, when he saw Jack.

He was standing alone looking up at the sky. Norbert was almost stopped dead in his tracks. Jack's hair glinted a golden-orange color in the setting sun. And his innocent-looking pale blue eyes gazed up at Norbert. With a hint of a smile on his face. Norbert was completely taken aback. He had never seen anyone, dragon nor human, ever look so perfect. So mesmerizing.

So HOT.

Norbert asked his father if he could circle the castle one more time. His father agreed as long as he was back before the sun set.

Norbert then dove down towards the boy. He was within speaking distance. The Prince waved his arms high over his head. Signaling the dragon over to him.

"Hello!" The boy shouted.

"Hello Your Majesty!" The dragon replied.

Jack's eyes widened a little. Surprised that this...oddly attractive dragon knew who he was. Well, most people knew who he was, but mainly humans. Dragons were portrayed as evil, scary creatures. But this one seemed...different.

The dragon swooped down so that he was level with the balcony. "What's your name?" Jack asked as he sized up the dragon. He wasn't much bigger than himself. The dragon was covered in metallic green scales that shone brightly in the setting sun.

"Uh...Norbert." He replied. His glowing red eyes staring into Jack's piercing blue ones. Neither boy said anything for a moment. Their gaze suddenly broke when they both heard the Queen call from the next room. "Jack? Are you out there? Time to come inside!"

"Crap!" Jack said. A panicked look on his face. "Come back later, ok?" His eyes pleading.

"Of course." Norbert replied. He flashed the boy a fanged grin and flew off just as the sun slipped behind the horizon.

Later that night, Norbert couldn't sleep. He tried, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Jack washed in an orange glow leaning against the balcony railing. Norbert sat up in bed. He had to see Jack again. NOW.

Norbert quietly slipped out of the cave. The full moon was bright enough for him to find the castle. Once there, he swooped down next to the picture window. He looked around to make sure he wouldn't get caught, then tapped lightly on the glass. Jack woke up with a start. He looked around. So Norbert tapped again. Jack looked in the direction of the window. His face went from confusion, to surprise, then to a smirk. He quickly got out of bed and walked out to the balcony. As he stepped outside. Norbert caught a full glance of the prince. His normally straight hair was now ruffled with bed-head. To Norbert that was possibly the single hottest thing ever.

"Norbert..." Jack said, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't think you'd be here! ...Oh god sorry, my hair is messed up. I uh, heh, just woke up."

"No, keep it that way, it's...um...kinda cute..."

Jack smiled as he stopped flattening out his hair. His face and hair looked silver in the moonlight. Norbert almost had to look away.

"I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd confront the thing that was keeping me awake." The dragon said with a slight smile.

"You came out here just to see me? That's...wow. The fact that you wanted to see me again is really surprising..."

"Are you kidding? When I first saw you, I stopped dead in my tracks. The way the sun made your stick - straight hair golden-orange-"

"Oh please, my hair is the only thing about me that's straight..." Jack said.

*Wait, He's gay?! YES!!* Norbert thought.

"Well that was a good way to come out." Norbert said as he swung over the balcony railing. Now he was standing next to Jack, leaning against the railing. "Luckily for you, if I had to identify with a part of my body, it would be my tail." Gesturing to his anything-but-straight tail. Jack smiled as he looked up at the dragon.

"Well this is convenient."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I can do this."

"Do wha-"

Jack suddenly planted his lips on Norbert's. A weird mix of surprise and pleasure came over him. But after a few seconds the surprise melted away. Norbert had next to no idea what he was doing. He mimicked what Jack was doing. Their tongues fought for dominance. But Norbert let him win. He started to run his fingers through Jack's hair. This was it! He was kissing the Prince! Norbert started to feel something in his stomach and crotch. For a second he pulled away and looked down. He had a slight bulge. Norbert turned completely red. But Jack looked down and smiled. This only made him want Norbert more. He grabbed the dragon's face and kissed him back harder. After a bit, they pulled away. The first few rays of sunlight started to peek through the horizon. Now in was Norbert's turn to look panicked. "Damn! I need to go! But I'll come back." Norbert quickly kissed Jack again and flew off.

Over the next four years, Jack and Norbert had a system. Every day, when Norbert and his dad would fly around the town, he would always do one last circle around the castle. "Just in case." And once a week, Norbert would sneak out of his cave and meet Jack waiting out on the balcony. During these visits they would talk and then...not talk. Nothing too adult, mainly just make out and stuff. There might have been a crotch-grab or two but that's it. Both boys knew that their arrangement would eventually end. Being that when Jack turned eighteen, he would have to marry some girl and be king. So they made the most of the time they had together.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Now, four years later, Jack was going to be eighteen in three days. Then he was going to marry some bitch and be king. Norbert knew Jack loved him, but what if the girl he marries ends up turning him straight? What if what they have is going to end up just being a phase? Norbert couldn't by any means let that happen. He knew what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke up with a mixture of happiness and cold, hard, reality. 

Today he was eighteen! ...But that also meant he would be set up with some princess and live "happily ever after". He sighed as he got up and got dressed. He wanted to be King of Smutalot someday, but he didn't want to be married to princess. If he were to be with anybody, he would pick Norbert in a heartbeat. But being gay is just not an option right now. Especially to a DRAGON! That's completely forbidden. Nobody would even THINK about that! So really, Jack's choices were either 

1\. Come out, confess love of Norbert, and be completely shunned by entire town. 

2\. Marry a girl, be King, and possibly never see Norbert again....maybe.

As much as Jack wanted to be with Norbert, he knew how devastated his parents would be if their only son didn't take the throne by the time they were gone. But it's not like he was an only child. He had three younger sisters. But for some reason, his parents wanted HIM to claim the throne first. 

Most of the day passed in a blur. Filled with relatives and appearances and cheering crowds. For some reason it was a big deal that Jack was of age. That felt really creepy to the prince...

Later that night, when most of the festivities had died down, Jack couldn't sleep. And this time it wasn't because a bunch of drunk idiots were throwing wine bottles and somehow starting a small fire. The prince couldn't bear to lose the one thing that he truly loved and cared about: Norbert. Although Jack had never said it, he loved that fucking dragon. He loved the way his scales glinted a metallic-orange color as he flew over the castle in the evening and how they glinted silver at night. Jack loved how Norbert's tail twitched when he was nervous. Or how his red eyes flashed when he was excited or happy about something. He loved the feeling of Norbert's lips on his own. He loved the way Norbert would run his fingers through Jack's hair. He truly was in love with him. He didn't care how insane it sounded that he had fallen for a dragon. He didn't care. But now that he was eighteen Jack knew it was near impossible to see Norbert ever again. He just wished that he could see him at least one more time...

Just then, as if someone had answered Jack's prayers, a loud CRASH! sounded near him. He whipped his head around to see his picture window completely shattered. Jack could see a large, shadowy figure hovering over the balcony. Before he could react, the figure swooped in and grabbed the back of Jack's shirt with its claws. As the thing carried him away, Jack could see his parents, siblings, and a few officers in his room looking up at him. 

"Holy fuck!" Jack yelled as the sound of flapping wings was deafening. "Who are you and what do you want from me?!" 

Jack was suddenly flipped around so that he was now facing his kidnapper. But what Jack saw was a pair of flashing red eyes and a fanged grin.

"Happy birthday Your Majesty." Norbert said.

"You son of a bitch." Jack smiled as he shook his head. "So, where exactly are you taking me?" 

Norbert smirked. "My place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw there's smut soooo

After a few minutes, the boys approached the entrance to the cave. The opening was about three or four times the size of Norbert...So it was big enough for a full-sized dragon to fit through. Jack gulped thinking about the size of the dragon that would fly over the castle. Norbert saw this and lead him inside. They entered into a long hallway. As they reached the end, Norbert stopped. "Until I say so, just play along. Don't say anything an act really scared." 

"I don't have to do much acting..." Jack said as they continued walking.

The hallway opened up into a giant circular room. Norbert grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him - rather forcefully - into the room. 

"Hey dad! Guess what I got! " Norbert called as they walked into the room. Jacks eyes widened with fear as the huge dragon lumbered over to them. Norbert's dad looked at Jack in confusion. Then the realization hit him. 

"The Prince of Smutalot? Great job Norbert! The town will definitely be looking for him. I'll stand at the entrance looking out for the search party." 

"Ok! I'm going to bring him to my room and keep him hostage." Norbert said as he dragged Jack further into the cave. They turned into a long corridor. Norbert said "Ok, we're good. Sorry about that." 

Jack relaxed a bit. "A little harsh, don't you think?" 

"Sorry! But I have to look somewhat able to capture someone. Anyway, here we are..."

Norbert opened a large wooden door.   
"So...this is my room." Jack stepped inside. It wasn't far off from his own room...besides being in a cave. There were cave paintings on the walls and a sword in the corner. (Jack made sure not to step I that.) But then he saw the thing he was looking for-the bed. 

"So, what do you think? I know it's not much-" 

"Don't talk like that. It's great!" Jack said, moving towards the dragon. "One thing though. That bed: it doesn't look very...broken into." 

Norbert's face broke out into a mischievous grin. "Why did you think I captured you in the first place?" He said. 

Jack leaned up and kissed Norbert. "I was waiting for a good time to say this. And then today I thought I'd never be able to. So, here goes...Norbert, I love you." 

Norbert's eyes widened. Jack loved him! HIM!! He was so happy he could barely get out an "I-I love you too!" Norbert kissed Jack. The prince kissed back, now with more passion. Norbert ran his fingers through Jack's hair while Jack wrapped his arms around Norbert's neck. Jack felt Norbert's tongue slide across his mouth. Asking for entrance. He let him in, he felt the dragons tongue explore the inside of his mouth. Suddenly, the two found themselves on Norbert's bed. For a second they pulled away.

"Do you, uh, want to..." Jack's voice trailed off.

"Do the frick-frack?" Norbert finished. (I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER WORD STOP JUDGING ME)

"Yeah..." Jack said, his face growing red with embarrassment. "I'm a little nervous. This is my first..." 

"Well, that makes two of us." Norbert replied with a slight smile. He kissed Jack's cheek. "Everything will be fine." 

"Ok, thanks. Do you have any lube?"  
Jack questioned, looking around the dragon's room, 

Norbert stood up and walked towards a small cabinet. He opened a drawer an fumbled around for a few seconds before retrieving a small black bottle. He set it next to the bed. "Are you ready?" Norbert asked. His red eyes flashing with lust.

Jack responded with tackling Norbert onto the bed. They rolled around for a minute before Norbert had Jack pinned underneath him. He immediately started attacking Jack's neck while the prince flung his shirt over his head. Norbert was lingering around Jack's neck. Suddenly he found a spot under the his jawline that made the prince moan almost too loudly. Norbert pulled away for a second to smirk at him. "Well I guess we found your sweet spot." Before Jack could say something back, the dragon was at it again. Only this time more passionately. Jack moaned as Norbert's hands started to make their way down Jack's chest. His fingertips lingered on the princes bare abs. Soon Norbert found himself fumbling with the buttons keeping Jack's pants on. Within seconds they were off. Leaving Jack wearing nothing but boxers. Norbert looked up at Jack, asking for permission. Jack nodded. Norbert removed the underwear in one swift motion. Jack shuddered a little at the cold air hitting his privates. Norbert looked down at the prince's exposed member. He then looked up at Jack and asked for permission. Jack nodded. 

Norbert wrapped his mouth around Jack's growing erection. As he bobbed his head up and down he heard loud moans coming from the prince. Norbert didn't really know what he was doing, but he seemed to be doing something right considering the racket Jack was making. Then the dragon got an idea. Norbert then started to trace circles around the rim of Jack's dick. The prince seemed to like that.

"N-Norbert..." Jack said. "I'm c-close..." 

Norbert persisted. He moves his tongue along Jack's dick. He tried to see how much of Jack he could get into his mouth. It was quite a lot before Norbert started to feel like gagging. Soon after, Jack let out one last moan before a weird-tasting substance filled the dragon's mouth. Norbert swallowed, not minding the taste much. He looked up at Jack with a big smile on his face. 

"I don't know what you just did..." Jack said, panting." But do it again." 

"I'll do you something better." The dragon said with a mischievous tone in his voice. "Now turn around." 

Jack did as he was told. The prince supported his weight on his hands and knees. Norbert stood up and grabbed the bottle of lube from the cabinet. He got some on his first two fingers. He held them inches from Jack's entrance.. "Are you sure you want do this?" Norbert asks. Jack leaned up and kissed Norbert. "If it's with you, I want to do this." Then he got back into position. 

"Ok...this might hurt a bit at first..." Norbert inserted two fingers into Jack. He gasped at the feeling. Norbert soon added a third finger. He wriggled around a bit before removing his fingers. He then squirted some more lube on his hands and rubbed it off on his manhood. Norbert then positioned himself at Jack's entrance. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Ready." Jack responded. 

Norbert slowly pushed himself into Jack, who let out a small "Argh!". When Norbert was all the way in, he started to move back and forth. The initial pain Jack felt was now replaced with pleasure. The prince moaned loudly as he told Norbert to go faster. Norbert thrusts . Hard. His grunts echoing off the stone walls of his bedroom. The dragon starts to feel something growing in his crotch. A strange, warm feeling mixed with a wave of pleasure. 

"Jack...I-I'm gonna.." 

"Me too..." 

After a few more thrusts, Norbert yells out and releases. Jack feels a warm substance inside him. He lets out one last moan has Norbert pulls himself out of Jack. Both boys fall back on Norbert's bed. 

"That was..." Jack starts.

"...Amazing." Norbert finishes. 

Jack kisses Norbert on the cheek before they both fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Norbert woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his bedroom. Then his eyes focused on Jack sleeping beside him. Memories of the night before flooded his brain. Norbert couldn't help but to smile to himself.   
He was about to get up when he noticed Jack was starting wake up. The prince rolled over and looked up at him.   
"Morning..." Jack said groggily.   
Norbert kissed him. "Morning." He smiled. The dragon looked down at Jack. His hair jutted out in every direction, yet it was flat in some places. It was an extreme case of bed head...Norbert thought the cutest thing by far.   
"Oh my God your hair is extremely messy...I love it." Norbert said. Jack shifted slightly so he was now supporting himself by the elbow. His once-present smirk was now starting to fade. He looked straight into Norbert's eyes with mixture of sadness and longing.   
"I have to go back don't I?"   
Now it was Norbert's turn to feel sad. He kissed Jack. It wasn't a hot, passionate kiss. But a sweet, tender one.   
"I'm afraid so."   
"Can we...like, make out a little before I go?" Jack asked with a sheepish grin.   
"I'm sure we can make that happen..." Norbert replied.   
And that's exactly what they did.   
*Later*  
"So you remember what to do? Don't say anything and act really scared." Norbert says to Jack. They were walking out of Norbert's room and down the long hallway leading into the big circular room.   
"Yeah I got it..." Jack replies as he feverishly tries to flatten out his hair and ignore the soreness in his ass. They enter the room and are greeted by two giant figures towering over them.   
"Mom? Dad? I'm going to give the kingdom it's prince back!"   
One of the dragons stepped closer to the boys. Jack recognized him from the day before as Norbert's father. He kneeled down to get a closer look at Jack, as if he was studying him. Then he quickly stood to his full menacing height. "Ok Norbert, but make sure to be back soon."   
"Ok thanks!" Norbert says hurriedly as he shuffles himself and Jack out of the cave. Once outside, the boys look out at the majestic view of the kingdom. After a moment, Jack turns and faces Norbert.   
"Was it just me or did your dad look...suspicious?"   
"Oh please, we were loud, but the cave walls are pretty thick." Norbert says, looking somewhat concerned. "I'm sure it's nothing. Anyway, are you ready to go back?"   
"I guess so..." Jack said. "I'm going to miss you though."   
"Don't worry, I'll be back. Who knows? Maybe you will just happen to be captured again." Norbert said with a mischievous grin.   
With that, Jack was grabbed by the back of his shirt by Norbert's Clara's. then they were off. After a few minutes, they are hovering a good five feet over some bushes near the castle door.   
"Brace yourself!" Norbert tells over the sound of his wings flapping.   
"Wait, what?!" Jack said, straining to here.  
Then the prince found himself crash landing into a hedge.


End file.
